1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle in which a storage box is mounted on a body frame. The storage box is covered from the front and the rear by a front seat and a rear seat, respectively.
2. Background of the Invention
A motorcycle according to the background art includes a storage box that is mounted on a body frame. A front portion and rear portion of the storage box are covered by a front seat and a rear seat, respectively, and the rear seat is surrounded by a rear spoiler (see, e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-10572 (FIG. 15)).
In FIG. 15 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-10572, a main seat 72 (hereinafter called the front seat 72) that covers the front of a storage box 23 is provided above the storage box 23 (It is noted that the reference numerals from Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-10572 are being referred to). A rear seat 73 that covers the rear portion of the storage box 23 is provided rearward of the front seat 72. The storage box 23 is provided with a front seat side storage portion 23a below the front seat 72 and with a rear seat side storage portion 23b below the rear seat 73.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-10572, an upper surface portion 23h that forms an upper wall is provided above the rear seat side storage portion 23b. This makes it impossible to reach out from above an article stored in the rear seat side storage portion 23b when the article is being taken out therefrom or put therein. Thus, to take an article in and out, a user has to reach out for the article from the front seat side storage box 23a to the rear seat side storage box 23b. 
Since the user extends his or her arm to the rear seat side storage portion 23b, it is cumbersome to take an article in and out in some cases. In addition, since it is necessary to look through the front seat side storage portion to see articles in the rear seat side storage portion, it is difficult to identify an article stored in the rear seat side storage portion 23b. 